<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Celestial Wish by Ryu_Cipher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497382">A Celestial Wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Cipher/pseuds/Ryu_Cipher'>Ryu_Cipher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines, Dipper and Mabel are 20, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:00:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Cipher/pseuds/Ryu_Cipher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mabel is a comet, not a shooting star"</p><p>"Technicalities Dip, both are a space rock and leave a trail behind them. The comet is nothing more than a long-lasting shooting star and as such, it means one desire per day. The best thing is that it will be present for weeks!</p><p>"Oh my God! Just don’t ask for anything weird. We’re in Gravity Falls, and anything can happen."</p><p> </p><p>Anything…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Cipher &amp; Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Celestial Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ford had been talking for a long time about this unique phenomenon that was going to happen and now that it was observable there was no one who could silence him. "It is not beautiful to see its tail that is formed by gas and dust that sublimates when entering into near-sun orbit." He chattered to no one in particular as he moved his hands to emphasize his words.</p><p><br/>
Mabel tried to listen to him because she found the subject interesting, but when it got more scientific she didn’t understand anything that his Uncle Ford was saying. For her, the comet was nothing more than a long-lasting shooting star to which she could ask for more elaborate wishes and since she was going to be present for several weeks she decided to draw up a list with one wish per day. Dipper tried to explain to her that the concepts were similar but not the same, to which she defended by saying that they were all space rocks that leave a trail when they pass, so they’re all shooting stars. Dipper saw her so determined that she just laughed and advised her not to ask for things that would end up transforming the city into Mabeland.</p><p><br/>
On the other hand, Stan was lying on a Sun Lounger on the roof, his head resting on a very soft pillow happily looking up at the sky and enjoying the view with his loved ones. "Hey, Nerd! Stop transmitting things that nobody understands and just enjoy it like the rest." He pulled a can of Pitt Cola out of the cooler and raised it with a toasting gesture.</p><p><br/>
Ford looked at him perplexed. "But, Stanley, this phenomenon occurs approximately every 6,765 years. It’s the only time we have to investigate it, catalog it and..."</p><p><br/>
Stan cut him off before he went along with his argument. "That’s why, there’s more than just research. Just relax for a few seconds, sit down, and really watch it, not investigate." He raises a hand touching his temple several times. "Let this rest for a while or it will melt away"</p><p><br/>
Mabel, who was sitting rocking her feet on the edge of the shack roof, laughed at the situation as she marveled at the comet’s sight. "Uncle Stan is right, you should enjoy at least a few minutes of watching it. I understand that it’s an important event, but you still have several weeks to investigate it. You should try just sitting there and marveling at the view."</p><p><br/>
Dipper, who was looking at the comet through the telescope, just smiled silently at the situation. "I think you lost, Uncle Ford. I share your enthusiasm and your desire to investigate, but sometimes you should also just let yourself go." He smiled softly and kindly let Mabel use the telescope, which with a dazzling smile enjoyed her turn.</p><p><br/>
Ford stared at them gawking as unspeakable, almost silent babblings escaped him.</p><p><br/>
He closed his eyes and sighed in defeat. "I guess I got a little excited, but how not to be if it’s a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. I guess you guys are right and I should enjoy the moment, too."</p><p><br/>
Everyone glimpsed the sky with delighted glances seeing the comet and the long sparkling trail it projected.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Most of the time, Mabel went to his friend's Pajama parties, taking advantage of seeing and photographing the space rock. Luckily for the occupants of the Mystery Shack, their loud sleepovers were mostly in the house of Candy, Grenda or even in Pacifica's house, which for several years she now considers the twins as great friends.</p><p><br/>
Stan only accompanied them sometimes, since he considered that seeing it once was more than enough, besides the photos that he took of the comet was sold very well in the gift shop. He seriously questioned the people who these days buy any old thing, but his pocket was really happy with so much profit. Just for photos and polystyrene balls painted and decorated with a cardboard tail.<br/>
Ford went up the roof every day to measure and classify the characteristics of the celestial body, although several times he disappeared for a day or two on Gravity Falls Hill, which is a UFO, with specialized equipment that measuring parameters beyond what a normal astronomer would measure.</p><p><br/>
Dipper accompanied his uncle Ford on the roof most of the time. The rest of the day Stan had him painting and decorating fake comets that he sold to unsuspecting tourists. Mabel’s comets were sold at a higher price for the extra glitter. He prefers to stay out of it since the explosion incident. An unwanted flashback flashed through his mind... the barrel of glitter... Stan with explosives celebrating July 4th... an explosive falling into the barrel... glitter on his eyelids that took weeks to disappear. He shuddered at the memory. "I think that in the shack and me there are still parts that sparkle in the sunlight, it’s really difficult to get rid of that glitter." He thought aloud as he went to his room to prepare his backpack.</p><p><br/>
He wanted to check something in the forest that had him a little uneasy; besides the strange feeling in his stomach that growing as the comet got closer to the Earth and, for his bad luck, is precisely today that it would be closest.<br/>
Something told him to go to a certain clearing in the forest, that he was necessary in that place and his instinct supported him at one hundred percent, so why not?</p><p><br/>
Mabel had taught him to trust his instincts, strange as the situation was, and most of the time she was right, although her ‘Mabel instinct’ was very different from his. Her instinct is more on the side of love, a real matchmaker that really has an eye to know who is compatible with who, in addition to her natural instinct of choosing wool and yarns for knitting.</p><p><br/>
Instead, his instinct goes more on the supernatural side. He does not know if it is caused by all the years that spent studying magic in the forest what could have imbued him with this energy. Or if simply, he is predisposed to end in supernatural situations.<br/>
When he finished getting ready, he checked the time. Being around seven o'clock, Dipper estimated that he would arrive with plenty of time to check the clearing.</p><p><br/>
As he left the shack, he met his Uncle Ford, who was coming back with his large and strange measuring devices.<br/>
Dipper welcomes him with a greeting and a sense of strangeness. "I thought you would stay on the hill today, as today will be the day with more activity of the comet."</p><p><br/>
Ford's eyes sparkled with excitement as he was able to tell someone about his discoveries. “You won’t believe what I discovered! It turns out that comet activity somehow stimulates the magical energy of the forest and the creatures that inhabit it. I still can’t find a direct correlation, but I have hundreds of data to analyze, and once I do, I will find a logical explanation for this phenomenon. Dipper just imagines how many times in the past this factor could be responsible for certain historical events. Imagine that an event similar to this could have happened in the past and possibly gave energy to certain creatures. Perhaps that was the reason for the sinking of Atlantis; that this phenomenon has given to a beast, like the Leviathan, an immeasurable power with which it was able to disappear an entire city underwater.”</p><p><br/>
Dipper was stunned to receive such information and thought it was actually a great discovery. “Woow ... I don't know what to say. This is actually a factor that can explain hundreds of events that have happened in the past.” He was getting be caught up in Ford's emotion quickly, but a flutter in his stomach returned him to his place.</p><p><br/>
Ford saw Dipper's strange grimace before it disappeared and examined him more closely. He noticed the basic hiking equipment he was carrying. “Are you thinking of going to the forest now?”</p><p><br/>
The young man’s thoughts were in another orbit; listening to his uncle’s voice made his brain return to this world. “Oh yeah, I planned to go for a walk in the forest, see the comet for a while, and then come back.”</p><p><br/>
Ford was not very happy with his idea, but he was not going to do anything to stop it. He trusted him and knew he was capable of defending himself. “Just be careful and keep in mind that the forest may be more dangerous today. Try not to be too late, and despite trusting that you can defend yourself...” From his jacket, he pulled a small quantum destabilizer. “It doesn't hurt to be a little cautious.” He winked and passed it to him.</p><p><br/>
Dipper looked at the gun and took it hesitantly. “It’s okay to be cautious, but it won’t be too much.”</p><p><br/>
Ford just looked at him and shrugged. “You never know what can emerge from this forest, better cautious than dead.”</p><p><br/>
Dipper put the gun in his backpack just to give his uncle peace of mind; he really didn’t think there was anything out there that was more dangerous than Bill. “With this, I don't think I will be in danger. I would worry more about the poor soul that tries to attack me. It would totally disappear from this dimension.”</p><p><br/>
Ford smiled at him and said goodbye with a pat on the back. “Have a nice walk, and if you see anything interesting, remember to take notes.”</p><p><br/>
Dipper laughed at his uncle’s witticisms and headed for the forest, stopping in the first line of trees to wave his hand in a gesture of goodbye. “Uncle Stan is still in the shop selling trinkets, and I do not know if Mabel will come back from her sleepover today, so you have practically the whole shack to expand your research… Just don’t touch the couch and the TV. With that, Stan will be happy.”<br/>
Passing the first line of trees, he hears Ford says that he would keep it in mind. A slight smile formed when he imagined the room full of papers and among all that, Stan watching television without worrying about the disaster around him.<br/>
His smile didn't last long as a feeling of restlessness invaded him as he got closer to the clearing.</p><p> </p><p>He had to make sure that everything stayed the same, that HE stayed the same.</p><p> </p><p>When Dipper arrived, he saw that everything stay exactly the same. A clearing in the forest lit by the afternoon sun, with soft grass and a few colorful flowers that growing around it. Everything nice except for an area where the plants look withered, and only some moss manages to grow with difficulty.</p><p><br/>
In the middle stands a stone statue that neither time has managed to break, nor nature has managed to touch.<br/>
He found this place by accident several years ago and, despite his better judgment, didn’t tell anyone. Over time, it became a habit for him to come, lean on the statue and talk to the wind on different topics, from the small changes in the city to the pleasant days with his family. Ford really would kill for the location of this place, and it is surprising that with all the treks he takes through the woods, he still hasn't found it.</p><p><br/>
He approached the statue as he has done hundreds of times and gently touched his eye. “Hey Bill”<br/>
A gentle breeze blew through the clearing as the sun slowly began to set.</p><p><br/>
"It's been a while since my last visit, how have you been?" He spoke aloud as if he really expected an answer.</p><p><br/>
<em>How would you be if you were petrified for seven years? Huh! </em>
</p><p><br/>
He stepped back in alarm and looked in all directions for someone else besides himself, but he and the statue stood alone in that clearing surrounded by trees.</p><p><br/>
“Bill…” He said fearfully.</p><p><br/>
<em>Maybe yes, maybe not... maybe a voice created by your own brain to answer your doubts or a subconscious part of your brain that created an imaginary receiver for your conversation... </em>
</p><p><br/>
Well, that doesn’t help him in the least; it leaves him just as confused.</p><p><br/>
<em>Why do you keep coming? There is nothing you get from this. </em>
</p><p><br/>
Was his head giving him a trick, or was Bill himself? He frowned, and without caring if it was himself or Bill, his interlocutor, he still wanted to answer. “Even though you tried to eliminate me, my family, and almost become a world dictator... a part of me always wondered about your nature, your real self.”</p><p><br/>
<em>I am as I am, there is nothing to investigate.</em>
</p><p><br/>
"You may say that, but I feel that you hide a great sadness inside you. Your lies are just to cover up what you really feel. ” Again, he approached and placed his palm over the statue’s eye. “Over time, I learned to control my mind and, with that, access to my memories. It took me a long time of meditation to get to my Mindscape and even more to be able to see and classify my memories.” With the other hand, he scratched the back of his neck shyly. “Wow! My mind is actually a mess, and I had a hard time understanding it, but what caught my attention was a very well-hidden memory of when I ended up in the Axolotl dimension. I asked for information about you, and he gave me more than I expected.”</p><p><br/>
<em>And what great information you received that made you keep coming here. </em>
</p><p><br/>
That sounded more to Bill than a product of his mind. "You destroyed your dimension, you didn't want to, but it ended the same way in its destruction. “According to Uncle Ford, you said they were flat minds in a flat world, and that you freed them from that. I think you actually tried to open their minds to something bigger, but it all ended really badly.”</p><p><br/>
<em>Boohoo good for you. As I said before, they were flat minds in a flat world; releasing them was the best thing I could have done. </em><br/>
His mind wouldn’t be able to come up with something like that. Could he really be talking to Bill? “You may say that, but deep down you regret what you did, don’t you?”</p><p><br/>
<em>For what? To understand something that no longer exists.</em>
</p><p><br/>
“Deep down, I feel that you still exist, and even if you didn't exist, I would still like to understand you. The acts and actions performed are what leave traces that you were really in this life.”</p><p><br/>
<em>Very poetic, really, but you don't get anything with that thought. What are you going to get from that? From this? No one does anything without receiving something in return. </em>
</p><p><br/>
Dipper sighed deeply. “There is more than just receiving something. It’s wrong if I want to understand you, not based on descriptions of other people, especially Ford who hates you with all his being. It would be wrong to say that I care about you in a certain way.”</p><p><br/>
Dipper heard a sarcastic laugh resonated.</p><p><br/>
<em>Matter, seriously, that’s your defense. There’s no one in this or in other dimensions that cares about me or my well-being. Imprison me in a nightmare dimension that’s bound to collapse and disappear is not the best way for the universe to prove that it cares about me. </em>
</p><p><br/>
He was definitely talking to the real Bill. “Bill, I understand that like any living being, you only want to live. I agree that it is not the best place to live and you just wanted to get out of there and survive. You deserve to exist and have a life as such, not destroying galaxies in your path or tearing universes ... do I think that would imply not parties on your part? I really don’t know, but if you were given a chance to live here... would you destroy that opportunity?"</p><p><br/>
<em>Are you offering a deal, kiddo? </em>
</p><p><br/>
"It’s not a deal, it’s a second chance."</p><p><br/>
<em>Very amusing. You realize that you are risking your world and your family for me... that really baffled me, kiddo... Why would you go this far for someone? </em>
</p><p><br/>
“Why would someone save another at the cost of their own life? Why is someone capable of killing another to save someone else? Why is someone capable of killing another without reason? You know, humans are a pretty discordant race. I couldn’t give you a logical explanation, but I really feel like you deserve another chance. Inside me, something resonates strongly, I cannot explain it, and the closest would describe it as my instinct.”</p><p><br/>
<em>Your inner needs a readjustment, boy! No one in their right mind would give me a chance.</em>
</p><p><br/>
“I keep saying you deserve it as long as you don't harm my family or damage the fabric of reality.”</p><p><br/>
<em>You are really funny, boy. You are truly weird; you would fit in my interdimensional gang very well. </em>
</p><p><br/>
“Yeah... I don't know if that's a compliment or not...”</p><p><br/>
<em>Take it as you please, if you want, I attach the screaming head that you did not accept last time. </em>
</p><p><br/>
“That is a resounding no. Mabel and Waddles yelling at me in the morning is enough for me.”</p><p><br/>
Thinking about her, he lifted his gaze to the sky, finding that it was already dark and that the comet was visible. It was larger than the previous days and was a truly splendid sight.</p><p><br/>
“Mabel told me that the comet was a kind of shooting star, but with a longer duration, and that you could make a better wish because you had more time to think about it.”</p><p><br/>
<em>If that were true, I wouldn’t be petrified and have a big party in your world.</em>
</p><p><br/>
“Man... uhh triangle, have faith. With faith and fairy dust, you can even fly.”</p><p><br/>
<em>Pfff the fairy dust will only leave you KO, and faith is overrated. If you want to achieve something, it is based on your efforts and trickery. </em>
</p><p><br/>
“You killed my Disney reference, and I think you have severe trust issues.”</p><p><br/>
<em>If there’s one thing the universe taught me, it’s that you can only trust yourself. Trusting someone else is counterproductive. </em><br/>
"You would trust me."</p><p><br/>
<em>That would be... debatable... perhaps partially. </em>
</p><p><br/>
The answer left him quite surprised. "The truth is more than I expected."</p><p><br/>
<em>I perhaps like me more than other meat sacks, and I may hold you in esteem for being the only being that has come to visit me. But that doesn’t mean I’ll forget my future plans. </em>
</p><p><br/>
Dipper smiled warmly at hearing that. “Well, then, maybe I wished that you can get a second chance.”</p><p><br/>
Dipper heard a buzz coming from his pocket. He pulled out his cell phone finding a message from his sister telling him to stop flirting with the forest nymphs, and to return quickly before a cult took him away.</p><p><br/>
He let out a slight snort as he recalled the incident with the cult. “oh come on! It only happened once, and it wasn’t my fault that the cult offered me as a sacrifice to the Gobblewonker and that the water nymphs saved me and then kidnapped me.”</p><p><br/>
It was already close to midnight, and the best thing would be for him to come back before his family comes looking for him.</p><p><br/>
He hears a slight laugh and a soft clicking of tongue.</p><p><br/>
<em>Seriously, kiddo, you’re a real trouble magnet. Sixer must have a complete picnic with your misfortunes. </em>
</p><p><br/>
Dipper outlined a slight smile as he prepared to return to the shack. “You may be right about that.” He put on the backpack that he took off at some point in the conversation. “Think about that second chance. I have to go, but I’ll be back tomorrow.”</p><p><br/>
He gave a soft handshake to the statue’s hand as he has on every previous visit. “Until tomorrow, Bill.”</p><p><br/>
<em>See you in your nightmares, boy. </em>
</p><p><br/>
He rolled his eyes and headed for the shack, taking one last look at the statue before leaving the clearing. Without noticing the soft blue glow that covered it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
When he arrived at the shack, it wasn’t Mabel but Ford who almost jumped on him. “You didn’t find anything weird in the woods, Dipper.”</p><p><br/>
He saw how his uncle's eyes had a look of concern and something else he could not identify. “The forest was pretty quiet, to tell the truth. Is something wrong, Great Uncle Ford? Anything to worry about?”</p><p><br/>
“To tell you the truth, I don’t know. The machines jumped from one moment to the next, measuring a significant increase in energy in the forest. Energy less than negligible, Dipper! They’re almost at the same level as those taken in the Weirdmageddon.”</p><p><br/>
Dipper let out a worried gasp. “Do you suspect anything?”</p><p><br/>
“At first they remained stable, but since 20 minutes ago they rose dangerously to an almost immeasurable level... come, follow me to the room.”</p><p><br/>
Upon entering, he saw that Ford was actually settled there, and there were several machines making high-pitched screeches. In the kitchen, he could barely listen to Stan complaining that those infernal screeches wouldn't let him watch television.</p><p><br/>
One of the screens showed a graph with too high measurements that didn't drop at any time. The beep implied that it had long since exceeded the programmed limit.</p><p><br/>
"It may be the comet’s closest approach to the planet that generates this unusual increase in magical energy in the forest." Dipper rambled as he reviewed the data further."</p><p><br/>
Ford wandered around the room while mentally theorizing possible answers. “I thought so too, but this unusual increase in energy is an isolated event.” He stopped walking and looked directly at his nephew. “A specific creature is emitting abnormal amounts of magical energy... a very powerful creature.” His throat dried up just thinking about it, and he had to clear his throat a little to say the rest. “A creature at the same level as… Cipher.”</p><p><br/>
One of the machines started producing black smoke and a screeching sound of gears, which no machine in its normality would produce, and then short-circuit leaving the shack in the dark.</p><p><br/>
“STAAANFORD” Stan shouted angrily from the kitchen. "Surely your infernal machines caused this! Go fix those fuses before someone falls down a ladder or gets tangled up in your contraption wires."</p><p><br/>
The creaking of the stairs was heard, and Mabel appeared next to her piggy in the living room. “Uncle Ford, I will accompany you to see the fuses, Waddles can help us in this mission.”</p><p><br/>
Ford turned and found the sight of a fluorescent little piggy. "Ehh Mabel, your pig is glowing. Tell me he didn’t eat my invisible ink."<br/>
"No, this was caused by him wallowing in my glow-in-the-dark glitter. I’ve been taking pictures of him for about half an hour, he doesn’t look charming!</p><p><br/>
“Interesting” crouched and examined to the piggy closely. “Really interesting, later I would like to see the properties of that glitter.” He rubbed his beard thoughtfully. “But first to see the fuses, I appreciate you and Waddles' help.”</p><p><br/>
They left the room with Mabel and Waddles leading the way, while Ford behind them talked about the tests to be performed on the glitter and asked if she had more glitters with strange properties.</p><p><br/>
Dipper didn’t react to anything after the power outage, he was quite shocked by the last thing told by his uncle, and his brain was seriously considering that maybe he had something to do with it. He didn’t regret anything he said in front of Bill’s statue, but this new information fell on him like a bucket of cold water. He hadn’t thought about the reaction of his family, especially Ford, if Bill had returned to this world.</p><p><br/>
<em>‘The information may be wrong; perhaps it was based on the energy that Bill could have released while we were talking. I don't think the comet is strong enough to free him. Hopefully, it managed to wake him up.' </em>He was thinking fast. He wasn't even rationalizing well anymore.</p><p><br/>
A memory popped into his mind that made his eyes widen. “Unless…”</p><p><br/>
He took out his cell phone and lit the way to the door. “Gruncle Stan, I need to go out and check something urgently.” He didn't wait for an answer to open the door and run out into the woods, while behind him he heard Stan calling him.</p><p><br/>
He ran towards the clearing at the speed his legs allowed him to. Upon arrival, he had to take a deep breath to revitalize his lungs.<br/>
It was dark, and the moon barely illuminated the surroundings of the place, but despite that, the absence of something was noticeable.<br/>
Dipper cautiously approached the area where the statue used to be. A surprised gasp came from his throat at the sight of a figure among the trees. He couldn't distinguish it well because of the lack of light, but still, a shiver ran down his spine. The figure gradually came closer and could distinguish glowing yellow eyes with a slit pupil.</p><p><br/>
“Bill ... is that you?”</p><p><br/>
“Hella, Pinetree ~!” It is not a pleasant night of acquittal of crimes and second chances.</p><p><br/>
Dipper couldn’t believe what was in front of his eyes. Stood before him, a tall, blond man with a tanned complexion and gleaming predatory eyes with a crooked smile that promised nothing good.</p><p><br/>
“You're here, back at Gravity Falls” Silly reply, but that's all his stunned brain could process.</p><p><br/>
Bill rolled his eyes and crossed his arms with a big smile on his face. “Don't tell me I don't realize it. Yeshhh kiddo, oxygenates your brain more, or it will atrophy.”</p><p><br/>
“Whoa! You really are here.” Dipper's eyes sparkled with excitement. ”How did it happen?”</p><p><br/>
“Let's say a big pink frilled meatball heard your wish or something.” He shrugged to prove that he was not truly interested in the matter.</p><p><br/>
Dipper’s brain was finally able to process the whole situation, and something clicked. "Oh God, Ford is going to kill me."</p><p><br/>
Bill laughed loudly. “Maybe, but not before me.” He steps closer to Dipper. “And I want to be in the front row to see his reaction upon seeing my return.”</p><p><br/>
Dipper's mind imagined the encounter, and he only hoped that the shack would get out unscathed of that fight.</p><p><br/>
“You won’t get rid of me that easily either, Pinetree. The pink ball expects that you take care of me or, more literally, to be my babysitter. Meh! You can’t win every deal.”</p><p><br/>
“You what!? Wait... How…? How did all this end with me being in charge of you?”</p><p><br/>
“Because he wants and can, that's why. When Axolotl has something of his mind, no one can get it off, and according to him, it is your idea, so you take charge of me.”</p><p><br/>
“In my opinion, everything could have resulted in something much worse for me, but in reality, this is not so bad, still do not expect me to make it easy for you. After all, where would the fun be? Or not kiddo?”</p><p><br/>
“Oh, my God!” Dipper exclaimed as he covered his face with both hands. He was beginning to regret his decision.</p><p><br/>
Bill outlined a mischievous, somewhat malicious smile. “I’m back, Pinetree... I’m back.”</p><p><br/>
His tone of voice had a malicious tinge, but was also affectionate… No, perhaps of appreciative or consideration. Dipper didn’t truly know it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Maybe I'll wait until you and your family no longer exist in this world to have my party.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dipper should have followed his own warning. Hehehe.</p><p>Take advantage of seeing the comet Neowise while you can. To those of the northern hemisphere, you can see it near the big dipper.</p><p>Thank you very much for reading it!</p><p>I'm trying my best to write this because English is not my first language.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>